Demi-God: Will of the Gods
by rawrlove123
Summary: Angela had what every teenage girl dreams of; extreme beauty. She was popular in school and had lots of friends. She led a happy life, but her mother died in a tragic accident when she was young. Or, so she thought. When Angela meets a strangely familiar woman unexpectedly, dangers surround her. She is escorted to a camp, being left behind. It's there that she learns her heritage.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

The shadows lifted slowly. Oh, so slowly. Another tear rolled down my cheek. I sniffled, covered my eyes, trying to keep myself from watching the gruesome scene. I took a silent, deep breath and stood. I walked to the scene as the murderers left. I collapsed to my knees, willing this all to be a nightmare. I let my hands hover over his body and sang silently the only songs he sang to me. A hand grabbed my shoulder gently, rubbed it. "Angel..." The voice I once never had to turn to for anything, I now depended on. "My dad...Why my dad?" I shouted as if the murderers would return and give me the answers.

I woke with a jerk, a scream. A tear slid from my cheek as my father opened the door. "Angela! What's the matter?" He rushed from my doorway and sat on my bedside, holding me tight. I gasped. I buried my face in his shirt. "You're alive!" I said. "You're alive..." My dad pulled me back. "Of course I'm alive. What on Earth caused you to think I was dead?" He interrogated.

I told him about my dream, the way it had seemed so real. The hand on my shoulder, the voice I thought I'd recognized. The person I was supposed to 'depend on'. My tears slowed, my breathing calmed. My father remained unusually silent. So did I.

Although Dad told me to get some sleep, I couldn't barely blink without hoping and praying that I wouldn't see the awful dream again. Instead, I pondered on who the person was that tried to comfort me. A female; that was all I knew. I mentally scolded myself for not turning around in my dream.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I stayed home from school, saying I felt sick. I walked down the hallway, grabbed my jacket off of the back of the couch, and walked outside, shutting the door behind me. I sighed as some teenage boys winked and smiled. I rolled my eyes.

I turned down an alley-not even thinking- and realized it was barely light enough to see anything.

I clenched my fists in anger and turned around, only to see a woman that looked similar to me. "What the-!" I shouted, but she disappeared, leaving only a whisper of my name.

I ran home, and, by the time I got there, I was panting and gasping for breath. I pondered over the woman; she was famous, yet familiar. I ran to my bedroom and pulled out my laptop. I looked up at my mirror; my brunette hair was stuck to my forehead, my emerald eyes worried and sick-looking.

It was only then that I realized who I'd seen in the alley. "Aphrodite?" I whispered.

I flinched as my bedroom door slammed open. "Dad?" I asked. He was pale-faced as he grabbed a suitcase from my closet and shoved as many clothes into it as he could.

He handed me a suitcase and demanded that I put body care and things into it. And I did.

I had just gotten my laptop into its bag and my phone into my pocket when the front door broke from it's hinges. My dad shut and locked my door, slamming my now-empty dresser and bookcase in front of it.

I kicked out my window, pulling the suitcases out as well, and shoved them into the back of my dad's car. I jumped in the passenger's seat and shut my door. By the time my dad got in and cranked the car, a weird, demon-like being walked from the front door onto the porch. Dad hit the gas and we drove away, the being only glaring at us as we escaped.

The silence was too much, the air too tense. I turned to my dad as he turned to a hidden road. "What's going on!?" I shouted. Dad glanced at me and I could've sworn I saw tears in his eyes. Are...Are you crying, Dad?" I asked softly. He finally turned to me. "There are bad people after you, Angel. I was stupid not to make you leave earlier." He mumbled his last sentence. I flinched.

After a while, Dad drove into a clearing. He rushed out, not bothering to close his car door, and grabbed my suitcases. All the while, a man walked from an arch nearby, only getting closer and closer to me.

My dad had put down the suitcases and came to hug me. He pulled me tight against him and I hugged him back. But once he backed away, I wouldn't let him go. I looked up at him, tears in my eyes, and he frowned. The man stood there as two others came from the arch. Each grabbed a suitcase while the last grabbed a hold of me.

I screamed, fighting against the man as best I could. But he never faltered. It was as if he was invincible. I cried, trying to reach out to my dad. It was when I'd started crying that it seemed like he'd begin to regret it. He took a step forward, about to grab me back, when, mysteriously, a fourth man just appeared in front of him. I was out of earshot, but I knew he was fighting withe man, trying to negotiate to let me go.

Once we got through the arch, the man in front of my dad stepped away and my dad came running for me. But once he got to the arch, he stopped. I screamed for him, but he put his hands against the air. "I can't, Angela. It's only for people like you..." He shouted after me. I cried more, finally giving up hope that I would be let go.

Or that I'd ever see my father again.

The men carried me over his shoulder, the blood rushing in my ears. We finally arrived to some sort of cabin. It looked comfy; a nice, large, golden bed, a perfect view of a beach outside, a banner of a heart, and some Greek pictures hung up. There wasn't a PC, but there were outlets, some of them plugged up with pink lamps.

When the man finally put me down, the other two put down my suitcases. The two men left, leaving me with the last one. He was African-American with little hair. But his eyes were blue, not brown. He looked wise, but not exactly old. He was tall-much taller than my dad.

"Has your father told you anything about your mother?" He asked as I unpacked clothes and body care items. I looked up at him in surprise. "You knew my mother?" I said, startled. The man nodded. "Still do. She is alive, Angela. No matter what your father told you." He said. He cleared his throat.

"I am Kyle. And I want to apologize for simply carrying you away like that. A proper good-bye was needed, I understand, but you and the others are in danger, therefore we could not take any risks with standing outside the arch." He explained. That's when questions started flooding my mind.

I took a breath, calming down. "Who are the others?" I asked first. Kyle smiled a bit. "You are no ordinary human, Angela. You're mother is well known here. Everyone that lives here has famous parents. And, just like you, they could not escape the danger that came along with their bloodline." He answered.

I looked at him curiously. "Who are our parents?" He looked at the ground. "Angela, your mother is Aphrodite. And you cannot doubt it. Because you saw her just before danger came." He said. I gaped at him. "Aphrodite?" I questioned. Kyle nodded, once again answering my question openly.

I nodded. "Um, alright. Well, what danger are we all in?" He seemed hesitant to answer. "Hades. That is the only answer to that complicated question. He has started a riot around Earth and the Gods were not prepared for it." I put my hands on my hips. "So Christianity isn't real?" I doubted it.

Kyle chuckled. "The Lord is of overall power of the Gods. Christianity is very much alive here, Angela." He said. I sighed. "One last question." Kyle nodded. "So all of the Greek gods are the parents of the people here?" I looked at him with an expecting glance. But Kyle only nodded and walked out.

I sighed once more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

I sat in my room, looking out the window. The beach was gorgeous. "Well, hello!" I voice said. I jumped with a shriek, falling backwards onto the floor. The random person ran into my cabin. "Oh my gosh, are you okay!?" It was a guy. I sat up, rubbing the back of my head. I groaned.

I stood up and grabbed the windowsill. I glared at the teenage boy. "Was I supposed to hear you before you scared me like that?" I asked kindly. The boy ran his hand through his hair. "I am so sorry!" I looked at my banner. "Oh." He said, his expression going from sorry to explained. "You're Aphrodite's daughter." He said, holding out his hand. I took it. "Yeah." I replied.

He chuckled nervously. "Well, I'm Todd. And again, I'm really sorry." He said. "Oh, and I'm Posideon's son if you were wondering." I nodded. "So I'll probably see you around the beach, huh?" I teased. We both laughed.

After Todd left, I sighed. I remembered that I had yet to finish unpacking or to even step foot in my bathroom. I sighed and walked over to the suitcase still half full of clothes and finished unpacking those. Then I went into my bathroom.

It was super nice. The mirror was humongous and so was the bathroom counter. I smiled at my shower; it too was huge. There was also a bathtub with water jets in it. "Oh, what a life this'll be." I mumbled in excitement. I put my shampoos and conditioners in the cabinet in between the shower and the tub.

When I saw the towels, I rubbed them to see if they were soft or not. And they were definitely soft. It felt like my pillows in my new bed. I sighed as the light in my window started to dim, meaning it was almost night. I finished unpacking and ran to the door, hearing someone knocking. I opened it, brushing my hair out of my face.

"Yeah?" I asked, not noticing who it was. "Oh! Hey Todd." I greeted him with my best, friendly smile. Todd smiled back at me. "Hey. Mind if I come in?" He asked. I nodded and opened the door wider. "Of course!" I said. And with that, he walked in.

I was a bit embarrassed when Todd asked me if I'd toured the whole cabin. I shook my head. He chuckled. "Well, then! I'll show you around, then, since it's a bit like my cabin." He said. He walked me to the kitchen and then outside where I had my own pool. I giggled once we got to the pool, and Todd must've understood why because he chuckled. "Yeah, the pool is for when you're really lazy I guess." He shrugged.

After a bit, the stars came out. Todd stayed and ate dinner with me; amazingly they even stocked food up for us. "How and where do they get all of this stuff? I mean, they can't just snap their fingers and there be a fridge-full of food. And my hair stuff..." I joked. But Todd looked serious.

"Demeter's children just ask her to offer food for the Demi-Gods." Todd explained. "And as for body wash, shampoo, and conditioner, Hygieia's children just ask her for stuff like that." He said, continuing to eat. I nodded. "Ah. And it goes to all of us?" I asked. Todd nodded, not answering verbally since he had a mouthful of food in his mouth.

Todd and I finished dinner faster than I'd expected. I opened the door and he stepped out into the full moon. He turned to me. "Thanks for keeping me for dinner, Angel. It was really nice." He said. I smiled. "My hospitality is large." I joked. We both giggled. We exchanged good nights and he jogged back to his cabin.

I smiled out at the moon until I got so tired that I almost collapsed. I dragged myself into my comfy bed and drifted off to dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Angela! Angela, wake up!" I jumped up, scared to death. I ran to the door and jerked it open, looking at the person frantically. "Todd?" I shouted. He laughed and I sighed, holding my hand to my chest.

Todd walked inside and I ended up hitting him. But, after a while, we both laughed. I sat down at the table and fixed my hair a little bit. I giggled a little bit before asking Todd why he'd come to my door the way he had.

Todd looked at me for a bit. "Kyle didn't tell you about training?" He mumbled. I shook my head. I sighed again. "Well, I'm gonna go a shower." I said, standing up. But Todd chuckled. "I wouldn't. There really isn't much of a point for Aphrodite's daughters and sons." He said.

I looked at him curiously. "Why? What, are just not special enough to get training?" I asked superstitiously. Todd shook his head. "No, you guys get training on how and when to make teleportation pearls and how to bring peace and love to the world, but you guys don't have any fighting potential, Angela. Well, not like you guys can't fight. But it isn't necessary for Aphrodite's kin to go into battle considering they can change others' emotions.

"In fact, in history, the kin of Aphrodite have been brought to lots of battles to help them win. Actually, most battles have been won because of her children." He explained, standing and leaning on the edge of the table. I smiled. "You mean we were the cause for so many victories?" I asked, a bit proud. Todd shrugged, "Not 100 percent of them. But most, yes." He said.

I eventually got a shower, not knowing that Todd was still there. I found out that he'd stayed after I got dressed. And he got hit again. But, afterwards, Todd and I swam in the pool in the back of my house so I didn't get dirty again. But also so we could spend some time together before we had to go to training.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Training was easy for me. All we learned today was that you can only make teleportation pearls on full moons. And that they take a lot of energy out of you when you make them.

But the romance part of the training was awkward. Although it would most likely come in handy later on, it was just weird how well we could change others' emotions to fit it to someone who desperately wants them. We had a demonstration with an extremely confused couple.

Our teacher-Mr. Kiln-was the person to show us what to do. He wrote in on the whiteboard and it seemed really simple. All we had to do was think about how we wanted the teenage boy to react to the teenage girl-obviously we were trying to get them to fall in love.

So Mr. Kiln made eye contact with the boy and said aloud, "You're falling for the girl behind me. Very slowly, though." He mumbled. The boy looked to the girl behind Mr. Kiln with a small smile. Mr. Kiln said the same thing to the girl and she reacted the same way.

But it was then that we learned the bad parts of our being able to change others' emotions; we could do it at any time and not know it. They could have sunglasses on and they would still change emotions. If it was an accident, we had to change it right back to their previous emotion.

But all this made me feel so insecure around Todd. I was suddenly scared that I'd change his emotions someday and not realise it until later on. And then I'd feel awful. And I would have to change it back to his old emotion. And he would remember what I'd done and most likely be mad at me.

I walked home from training that day with nothing to say. I didn't make eye contact with anyone in fear I'd change their emotions. But I listened carefully to how Todd's training went. He learned how to use the water to heal himself, how and when to use it as a weapon, and even how to pull water out of thin air.

It sounded amazing.

I got to my cabin and put my stuff down after training. I had just noticed that I had yet to meet any of my siblings yet. I growled lowly, clenching my fists. I'd heard rumors already about my siblings. And they weren't good. I sighed, unleashing my anger silently.

I cooked a nice dinner, studying the simple notes I'd taken during training. They were relatively easy to memorise. Things like how to change others' emotions and the basics of making teleportation pearls.

I hated the awful silence so much that, after about an hour, I had to admit that I missed Todd's company. I sighed, washing my dishes slowly. I crawled into bed slowly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

In the morning, I sighed in the beautiful sunlight as it peeked through my curtain. My alarm never went off; meaning it was Saturday. I sat up to find a dark figure sitting in the shadows of my room. I gasped, jumping to the opposite side of my room.

"Ah." The figure breathed. "They've taught you well to fear my presence." I recognised the deep voice to be a male's and stood my ground, ready to fight. "Who are you?" I demanded. The dark figure took some steps into the sunlight. What I saw took my breath away.

"Hades!?" I exclaimed, backing away both in shock and fear. I finally reached my door. "No one's every gotten away from Hades if they ever met him." I remembered Todd saying. I growled. "What do you want?" I asked.

But instead of giving me an answer, he faded into a fine, black dust. And I knew he'd teleported back to the depths of hell where he belonged. I ran out of the cabin, rushing to Todd's. I was almost out of breath by the time I got there.

I banged on Todd's door, shock and fear still rushing through me. "Todd!" I screamed. "TODD!" I screamed again, continuously banging on his door. But, instead of the door opening, a hand was placed on my shoulder. I screamed in fright, turning around to see who the person was.

Todd stood in front of me, concern written all over his face. Tears spilled out to my cheeks and Todd pulled me close to him. "Angel, what's wrong?" He asked, pulling me as close to him as he could while I cried into his chest.

Todd walked me into his cabin and sat me down on the couch. I hugged my knees to my chest while Todd made warm tea to help calm me down; I was still crying.

I drank the tea in tiny sips, recalling all that had happened to Todd. He sat down and listened to me, holding his cup and drinking when I paused to breathe.

Eventually I found Todd sitting next to me, rubbing my back. I leaned on his shoulder, starting to stop crying. Todd looked down at me after I'd stopped crying. He glared out the window for a minute. He stood, walking over to the door.

I followed him and, right before he put his hand on the doorknob, I grabbed his hand. I shook my head, knowing what he meant to do. He looked at me. "Angela. Hades was in your cabin until you woke. He talked to you, but he never went to anyone else's cabin but yours! That means he wants you for something! You need to tell someone." He said.

But I nodded. "I already have, Todd. I told you. You are the only one who would listen to me. And I know how much you worry about me. And I understand. But I know what I can do. I know how to get some information out of him." I mumbled. Todd looked at me in shock. "How?" I pointed at myself. "I can change his emotion to make him tell me everything." I replied.


End file.
